For The Love of Naruto!
by 6275mystic
Summary: Naruto is just an average high school student. He has an average crush and average friends. His best friend is secretly in love with him. After he spills his secret to Naruto, what happens? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another boring day in class. Sitting and listening to Iruka-sensei talk about books is horrifying. Why did Naruto have to get English for first period?

"Now," Iruka began, "take out your books and turn to chapter…."

His mind began to wander to Kakashi. The silver haired sex-god, that had the mouthwatering deliciousness of a bowl of miso ramen. Naruto shivered as he thought of what it would be like to have his hands running down his teacher's rock hard abs. To have him be held close and inhale the scent of the taller man.

"Naruto."

To have his hand runni-

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Ka – Iruka-sensei?"

"Would you please answer the question?"

The blonde boy gulped nervously, he knew how much his teacher hated being ignored.

"And, uh, wh-what question is that?"

"Detention, Mr. Uzumaki, after school today, for daydreaming during this most important lecture about the love between Romeo and Juliet." Iruka glared down his nose at Naruto, who tried to make himself as small as possible.

The blonde made sure to pay attention for the next thirty minutes of class. Trying to read the book was harder than Naruto would have thought. He couldn't understand a friggin' word they were saying. Sometimes he would get it for a while then whenever this Mercutio guy started talking he lost it again.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"All right class, that's it for today. I'm assigning a five paragraph essay on the conflict of Romeo and Juliet's relationship. It is due on Friday, so that means you have all week to write it. You are dismissed."

Naruto gathered his things and started walking towards his next period.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up."

Searching through the crowd Naruto found the person calling him, Kiba!

"Hey dog-breath, what's up?"

Kiba scowled, "Don't call me that fox-face. Anyways you wanna walk to class together, I thought you might want someone to catch you when your knees turn to jelly as you see your silver haired sex-"

"Shut up Kiba! Do know how many people might be listening?" Naruto yelped as he punched Kiba in the arm.

"Calm down, man. Gees you would think that there's something seriously wrong with having a crush on your teacher."

"There is especially when I'm a guy and so is he," Naruto hissed.

By this time they had reached the anatomy room.

He melted. Kakashi looked straight at him and winked. Naruto thought he was going to die from his heart skipping too many beats. There was a barely seen smile as Kakashi saw the reaction the blond had.

Standing Kakashi announced, "Ok class, welcome to the new amazing world of stuff that's on your body. You remember how last semester we talked about cells, now we are talking about anatomy, how your body works."

Kakashi set the class up in groups of two, so the pairs could read together and discuss the chapter. The first one was about the digestive system, and apparently Kiba had the corniest joke ever.

"So," he began, "do ya know what punctuation mark can be found in the body?"

Naruto growled irritably, "No, what?"

"The colon!" Kiba burst up laughing and Naruto couldn't help but laugh along. It was so stupid.

Sai cut in, "Here's a better one: what's long and hard that wants to be shoved up your colon?"

"Eeeew! Sai you're sick. There's only one person's dick that I want shoved up my ass!" Kiba slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Too loud," he whispered.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he glanced around. His heart began to beat fast when his gaze caught Kakashi's. He could see the smirk behind the mask and a lump caught in his throat. Blushing, the blonde quickly went back to work.

The class ended sooner than the Kitsune would have liked, glancing back at the silver haired male one last time he walked out, stomach full of butterflies

"Dude, you gotta stop looking at him like that. People will know something's up if you don't cool it a bit." Kiba spoke quietly as they approached the lunch line.

Naruto gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I know but I can't help it. Every time I see him my brain turns to mush and I get that look like I'm totally infatuated with him."

"Then stop looking."

"What? No! I can't just stop looking, can I?"

Kiba nodded, "Of course you can. Just go a whole week and people might stop looking at you like you're crazy in love."

After they paid for their food they headed towards the first available table. They knew people would trickle into their group as soon as they sat down.

The first who came were Hinata and Shino, they have been attached at the hip ever since the seventh grade. Kankuro came after, joined a swiftly by Gaara and Neji, with Temari and Shikamaru on their heels. Lee came with Sakura and the rest sat down as they pleased. (Except for Sai who was being dragged by Ino.) Sasuke always came last and Naruto always saved him a seat right next to him.

"Sasukeeee! Sit here, I saved you a spot!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, it happened every day. Sasuke just stared a moment before moving languidly towards the chair Naruto was gesturing wildly at.

"So Sasuke, I was thinking maybe later we could catch a movie. Some of us guys are going out and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Everyone could hear the uncertainty in Naruto's voice. It was always like this with Sasuke. Sometimes Naruto would be shot down and other times Sasuke just might go.

Today didn't seem like one of those days.

Sasuke turned his bored and annoyed face toward the now nervous and expectant boy. "No."

And that was it. He went back to his lunch, Sasuke didn't want to go and nothing Naruto could say would change his attitude towards it. Naruto frowned and started rambling at the raven about how he had really hoped that he would come, even though he knew it was one of those days.

Again, turning to glare at the blonde, he spoke, "Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you? No is no. Today I don't want to, but maybe some other time." His eyes softened as he spoke seeing that Naruto was actually let down that he wasn't going.

The fox brightened, "Ok, Sasu-chan." He winked at the raven, while a light blush dusted over Sasuke's cheeks.

The bell rang and lunch was over. And Naruto had to deal with rest of his boring classes. This week was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Friday and Naruto was dying to catch a glimpse of his crush. But he couldn't. Kiba was always with him all day during school so he could stay away from temptation. It was like keeping an alcoholic away from the bar. It was way too hard.

"I can't do this anymore, Kiba! I'm going crazy. I even started having dreams about just staring at him. This is too weird for me to handle!"

"Calm down Naruto. Think about it. Do you want Kakashi to know, along with the whole school, that you have a crush on him?"

"Well no but-"

"No buts. You have to take control of the situation. You're becoming too distracted by him."

"No I'm not." Naruto denied, Kiba sighed.

"Take a second and think, you haven't been able to keep your mind off him since I made the bet with you. You've been running into things at random. This is because you are sidetracked constantly by him."

"Fine, fine. I'll try harder than I have been. It's just… he's so…."

"It's ok. I completely understand." Kiba got that look on his face and Naruto became suspicious.

"Spill it." he demanded.

"What?"

"You heard spill it, tell me why you got that weird look on your face when you said you understood."

A storm of emotions passed over Kiba's face before he began to speak.

"Well, um… I kinda like somebody." He spoke softly.

Naruto smiled brightly he had waited for this for so long. "Finally," he shouted, waving his hands in the air, "praise Jesus, we need to go get some ramen or something to celebrate, 'cause Kiba finally found someone he thought was worth his trouble."

"Sh-shut up, Naruto!" blushing brightly, he tried to quiet his friend with little success.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. Sooo, who's the lucky guy?" Naruto knew his friend was into guys since seventh grade year and he couldn't help but be happy for Kiba.

"How…how did you know I..? Oh never mind you're a lot smarter than you look, Naruto." He gave his friend a warm smile.

Naruto returned it but dove right back into the topic, "C'mon you gotta tell me who it is. No! Wait! I'll guess. Let's see…. Who are the only single guys we know at the school that could possibly be gay?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Naruto…." Kiba whined; he hated it when his friend did this.

"Wait, wait I got it! It's…. never mind you would never like Sai, who else is there though?" his eyes widened and he figured out who it was, but had to make sure.

"Sai? You thought I would like Sai?"

"No! Well maybe at first, but not now! Just tell me who you like already."

"Fine! I guess I like…"

"Sorry? What was that?"

"…" Kiba mumbled for the second time and Naruto began to get anxious.

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"I like Kankuro!" He quickly slapped a hand over his face and turned a brighter red than he was.

Naruto beamed, "I knew it!" He shouted triumphantly. Fist pumping and whooping he was practically doing cartwheels down the hallway.

"Stop it! Besides it's not that big a deal. Just I don't even know if he likes me back. and I don't want you getting involved, I need to figure this out, especially if you want to play matchmaker." He stated, shooting down Naruto's hopeful look.

The bell rang and they rushed towards Kakashi's classroom. And so, one of the most difficult classes in his block schedule began, anatomy.

* * *

><p>They reached Kakashi's class five minutes late.<p>

"Naruto, Kiba, why are the two of you late?" Naruto's sensei inquired.

"We were discussing things in the hallway and the time got away from us, we apologize for inconveniencing you." Kiba stepped in for Naruto because he knew this not looking at Kakashi thing was taking a toll of him.

"So you have anything to say for yourself Na-ru-to?" the blond shuddered as his teacher spoke his name in brokenly.

"No, sir." He was still looking at the floor, avoiding the silver haired male's eyes.

"Naruto, look at me when I'm talking to you."

The Kitsune wanted to look up so badly but he had to resist. It was his word that he would go back on if he did and he couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I can't." he clenched his fists as he answered.

"Then detention, Mr. Uzumaki, for going against a teachers command. And the both of you need to get late slips." Kakashi sighed and looked at his desk, he hated giving detentions.

The two teens slunk to the office and got the slips.

Making their way back to lunch after anatomy, Kiba started to apologize.

"Sorry man. I didn't know that something like that would happen. I didn't mean to getcha detention."

"It's alright. I just don't know what I'm going to do in detention with him." It was going to be hell not being able to stare into those beautiful grey eyes if only for a moment.

"I know you can do it, fox-face, and if you can't its no biggie. It's not like anyone will be there with you." Naruto's eyes flashed brightly for a minute, but turned dark after realizing Sasuke would be there too.

The raven had 'accidently' tripped when he got out of his chair and fell onto another girl in the class. What's her name….? Anyways he managed to grope her in the process and she screamed calling him a pervert. Then Kakashi called him out giving him detention.

"You forgot about Sasuke, dog-breath."

"Yeah well it's not like he'll care. Besides he's like your best friend why haven't you told him yet?"

"I just get this weird feeling when I'm around Sasuke. Like he likes more than a normal friend should, ya know?"

"I think I get it. The same thing happens when Sai is around Ino. You can feel that he likes her more than he lets on. It's kinda funny but they seem really right for each other." Kiba chuckled to himself and Naruto hummed in agreement.

They reached the lunch room and the routine began again.

Once everyone was settle Naruto started to ramble about what Sasuke did in class even though pretty much everyone was there for it. And those who weren't didn't care enough to pay attention. After his speech was done he noticed no one was really listening and started pouting. Sasuke smirked.

"Is my little Naru-chan upset that everyone is ignoring him?" The boy shivered as Sasuke's lips barely touched his ear, hot breath blowing across his face.

Jerking back he answered, "Maybe. What's it to ya? Don't call me Naru-chan, it makes me sound like a girl, and I'm not yours, Sasuke."

"Not yet that is…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just… nothing. I want to… never mind."

"What is it Sasuke? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Big blue eyes stared into Sasuke's and the raven's heart started pounding.

"I… I can't. Not here. I'll talk to you about it later." The raven turned away and that was the end of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So the race for time began. The race to avoid Kakashi's gaze as much as possible, because detention had started. Sasuke was there and it was better because he was, but it began to hurt every time his sensei would talk to him and he wouldn't look up.

"Naruto."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Are you ready now?"

"No, sensei."

"All right then."

This is how it would go, the little game they played. Kakashi would ask and he would respond. It had happened every ten minutes. Halfway through detention Sasuke had had enough.

"Would you guys just cut it out already? I mean geez Kaka-sensei, if Naruto doesn't want to then he doesn't want to. And Naruto when you have finally had enough of this stupidity I will tell you what you wanted to know at lunch."

"Really?" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Yes and that is only when you stop this."

Naruto frowned, "Then it will have to wait," he stated determinedly.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away angrily. Kakashi just watched the whole scene unfold before him.

"Great now he's irritated with me too." Naruto mumbled. "Kaka-sensei, I gotta take a piss, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go on, Naruto."

Standing he walked out of the room, unknowing of Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes on his ass as he strutted out the door.

"Kakashi," the man turned his attention to his other student, "I have to go to the restroom too, may I go?"

The silver haired male looked suspiciously at the raven, but nodded that it was ok. Sasuke walked off.

Naruto had just finished washing his hands as Sasuke walked in.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I didn't know they let two people out of detention at the same time," confusion clear in Naruto's voice.

"I didn't think they would but Kakashi's not exactly the most normal teacher. Anyways, that's not what I want to talk about right now. I need… I need to tell you something important." A stony look came over the raven's face.

Naruto smiled nervously, "I said it before and I'll say it again, you can tell me anything Sasuke. I will be here for you no matter what." His voice became more confident, and so did Sasuke. The brunette began to take long stride towards Naruto until he was only a foot away from the boy.

Looking directly into the blonde's eyes, "Naruto, I think," he hesitated, but the look Naruto gave him back urged the boy to speak. "I think that I… that I'minlovewithyou." His words came out rushed and jumbled but Naruto heard all of it and backed away in surprise.

"Sasuke, I – I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything, please, just let me do this." He closed in on Naruto, pressing his body into the blondes, securing Naruto between the sink and his chest. "Just let me have this moment." He put a hand on the back of Naruto's neck and the other wrapped around his back.

The raven pressed a light kiss to the boy's lips, then again for longer. He repeated the process two or three more times before he just stayed there waiting for Naruto to respond. After a few seconds the blonde gave in, closing his eyes and pushing up into Sasuke. He thrust his hands into silky black hair and tugged with the deepening of the kiss. The raven smiled into the kiss, finally he was getting somewhere.

Pulling Naruto closer to him he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance into that beautiful mouth. It took a couple of tries but Naruto finally complied and opened for Sasuke. A long tongue brushed against the kitsune's and pleasure burst through Naruto's veins, making his tongue play with Sasuke's until he had to pull away for breath. He rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, you have to understand-"

He was silenced again when Sasuke kissed him forcefully.

"Please, Naruto, don't, just for now, just in this moment. I have wanted this for so long, please."

Naruto nodded and brought his lips to Sasuke's again, tongue shoving into the raven's mouth. Sasuke groaned and pushed his hips against Naruto's, moaning into the deep kiss. Instincts took over and Naruto pushed back, pleasure coursing through his body as he dry humped the boy in front of him.

The bathroom door banged open.

"You two are taking way…"

When Kakashi actually looked into the bathroom and saw what the two had been doing. Naruto's face was flushed, his lips were red and he had a very obvious erection. Sasuke looked as if he were drunk, eyes glazed over from the pleasure, as were Naruto's, with an evident erection, also. They had separated quickly when the door opened, but Naruto was the first to react.

"Kakashi, it's not what you think," he said trying to call out to the man.

"Naruto, I don't care what goes on between you and other students, just don't try to sneak out of detention to do it." With that the sensei walked out of the bathroom.

The blonde buried his head in his hands and almost let out a sob, this was just great, perfect. He couldn't believe that Kakashi had walked in on him and Sasuke making out and _dry humping_. Not only is that embarrassing but it probably crushed any chance he had of being with the man.

The blonde looked at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but we should get back to detention," he spoke quietly and a single tear rolled off his cheek and splashed onto the ground in the quiet bathroom. Turning he started to walk out of the bathroom, and Sasuke tried to stop him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… I never wanted…"

He stopped walking but didn't turn around, "Sasuke, it's fine. I know you didn't mean any harm and I am truly flattered that you think you're in love with me. But I'm just not… I love you but not in the way you love me. You are such a good friend but I think I love someone else." He turned around and gave a sad smile to Sasuke, that was when the raven saw he had been crying. Over what, he had no idea, but the wet tracks down his face were proof enough.

The brunette wanted to run over and hold the blonde in his arms. To take away the pain he was feeling, but he knew that would only hurt him more. So he stayed still, fists clenched as he tried not to move, he closed his eyes, praying that tears wouldn't fall while Naruto was still in there.

The bathroom door closed quietly as Naruto made his exit. He broke down. Sobs wracked through his body, "Naruto…" he moaned into his hands. "Why can't you love me? You seemed happy when I was with you, was it something I did? Was it something I said? I just don't understand." He fell to his knees as his heart slowly broke and waited until he felt he was able to stand again before leaving the dirty bathroom.

He walked unhurriedly back to detention not wanting to see either Kakashi or Naruto. Watching the ground, as to show neither of them he had been crying, he went to his desk, cradled his head his folded arms and waited out the rest of detention in silence.

"All right Sasuke, you may leave, your detention is over, make sure that next time you fall on a girl, don't grope her. And Naruto stay, I want to talk to you." Sasuke eyes dragged over Kakashi uncertainly, but left anyway.

Once Sasuke had left Naruto spoke. "What did you want to talk about, sensei?"

This time he didn't have to force his eyes not to stray to Kakashi's figure. He didn't want to look at Kakashi right now. He was so embarrassed and sad and disgusted with himself.

"I need to talk to you about what happened in the restroom about thirty minutes ago."

Naruto's voice hardened, "No."

"Naruto, you have to talk to me about this, please. Just let me help you."

"You sound just like him…" voice softening and eyes wetting.

"Who do I sound like?"

"Sasuke. You sound like Sasuke."

"And why do I sound like Sasuke, Naruto?"

"You sound like him because you're begging me to tell you something I don't want to tell you, just like he begged me to do something that I knew would hurt us both."

"Talk to me about it, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"How cruel life is." He sadly chuckled to himself, "That's exactly what I said to Sasuke when he said that he wanted to tell me something important. I hadn't known then that he would tell me that he thought he was in love with me. Sasuke begged me to let him kiss me. 'Please, just let me do this Naruto, let me have this moment, I've waited so long for this to happen,' is what he said. I just wanted to give him that moment, sensei."

He looked into his sensei's eyes for the first time in so many days, "Is that so wrong? It didn't feel like I was doing something wrong, but afterwards he was so hurt and I could see that I had caused him that hurt. Please, help me, tell me what to do, Kakashi-sensei! Please… I don't know what I'm supposed to do." His eyes filled with tears that over flowed onto his whisker-marked cheeks.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, he knew he couldn't help this boy, all he could do was let him cry, or send him home to his parents… but he doesn't have any parents for him to get help from. The sensei looked at the boy in front of him and then swiftly pulled him into an embrace.

Naruto gasped from the sudden contact, first resisting it, even though he relished it, but then giving in and crying into his sensei's shirt. He buried his head in Kakashi's chest and wept because he was hurt and he had hurt Sasuke and he had probably lost something he may have had a chance at getting. Gripping the polyester t-shirt, he sobbed, and after he calmed down, he stayed there, just wanting to bask in all that was Kakashi as long as he could.

After a while, too short of a time if you ask Naruto, the silver haired man pulled away.

"There, now isn't that better?" Kakashi eye-smiled down at Naruto and ruffled his hair playfully.

Naruto nodded and looked away; embarrassed with the way he had just acted around Kakashi.

"Now don't start that again, all right?" He gripped Naruto's chin and pulled it forward to face him. "There we go. I don't want you to hide those beautiful blue eyes from me again ok?"

Naruto nodded again cheeks heating up and heart beating faster. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei. For everything."

"No problem Naruto, if you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will always be here for you to talk to, so don't be afraid to come to me. Is that understood?" voice firm and strong, to make sure Naruto knew he was serious.

"Yes, sensei."

"Now you are dismissed. "

"Of course, sensei," he mock saluted, "See ya Monday." He smiled and walked away, to his lone, empty apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke was at home, his heart was hurting and emotions were raging through his body. It was Saturday and he had been thinking about what happened for a day or so.

_How could he do this to me? How could he just let me down after I pour my heart out to him? This pain tears it's way through my body and he did this to me! He created the ache that won't leave me._

**He didn't do anything to you Sasuke. Why are you blaming Naruto if he doesn't feel the same way?**

_Because it hurts too much to do anything else…_

**Well instead of moping what are you gonna do about Naruto? Are you gonna ****just ****sit here or are you gonna try to win him over?**

…_.I guess I could try…._

**There we go. That's more like the Sasuke we all know and love. Now get up off your ass and go talk to Naruto… and don't stutter this time.**

* * *

><p>That's how Sasuke ended up at Naruto's house. He used to live in an apartment, but since he got a job over the weekends and the summer he saved enough money to a get a small house of his own. Sasuke had been told many times that the house was very big and lonely. Though someday he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore 'cause he would have a family that loved him.<p>

The raven lifted his hand to knock on the green door in front of him, but he found he didn't have the heart to talk to Naruto right now. Yesterday was just too emotionally tolling, but apparently fate disagreed and the door opened showing a flushed and sweaty Naruto.

The boy blinked in shock, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He had just gotten done with his weight work out and was about to go on an afternoon jog.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He stated firmly, as though he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Naruto sighed, he knew this would happen but he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked timidly.

He nodded and shut the door after he walked through. Naruto motioned for him to take a seat on the couch, he took a chair from the dining table and sat down across from Sasuke. This was to make sure he knew everything that the raven was feeling. Even if he thought he didn't show his emotions easily, Naruto had learned to read his friend better than he realized.

"So," he drawled, "what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke looked straight into his eyes, "I wanted to talk about you."

"Me? Why would you want to talk about me?"

"Because you are the one I love Naruto. You are the one I want to hold, the one I want to fall asleep next to. And I want to know why, if you don't feel anything for me, you responded to me like that when we were in there. Why did it feel as though you felt something but then you just let me down? I care for you so much and all I want is for you to be happy. But I also want you to feel happy with me at your side."

Naruto flushed, he also had known that that might come up in the conversation. If he didn't give Sasuke a good reason then he wouldn't back down. He knew Sasuke so well, and when he wanted something he couldn't have, he fought harder than ever to get it.

"Sasuke, don't make this more than it is. I know you love me, but I already told you, I am not in love with you. You have to understand that, it was what I was trying to tell you when we were in the bathroom before things got so intense. I can't love you; it's just not the way I feel. I can't be here for you like that."

"But you said you would be here for me. Were you lying?" agony was laced in his words as he tried to comprehend what Naruto was saying. The words weren't processing.

"No, I wasn't, you have to believe me on that. I said I would be here for you and I still am. I was trying to give you that moment you were pleading for. It broke my heart to see you so desperate, so lost. You needed it and I gave it to you, but I can't be with you like you want me to."

He looked away. Tears were threatening to spill and Naruto noticed.

"Hey Sasuke, look at me." When he didn't respond, Naruto got up and walked over to him.

Taking his face in his hands, he turned Sasuke's head towards him. Looking into watery onyx eyes and he could feel his heart jerk. Pain was all he could see, a deep pain that cuts you to the core. Naruto couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke had been his friend for so long and he just didn't love him like that.

"Sasuke," he looked at him sadly, "you will always be my closest friend. You will always know me better than anyone else. Though we have our times where we get into fights, there are also times where we like to be together and just hang out. I know you want me to love you more than I do, in a more relationship way than a friendship way, but I just don't. It would be like trying to force me to fit into a too small pair of jeans."

That was when he could feel wetness in his hands and Sasuke could feel his heart break even more than it already was. Naruto could see it, how shattered his friend was and took pity on him. He wrapped his arms around him and just let him cry into his neck, because that was what he needed. When he finally stopped crying Sasuke didn't let go of him. He stayed there in Naruto's lap with his head nestled in the boy's neck.

That was when Naruto felt something hot and wet swipe along his pulse and he gasped. This was not supposed to be happening.

"Sasuke, I can't do this. I just told you that, you need to stop."

He didn't listen and kept going about his business, sucking every once in a while, leaving little hickey's here and there. In the mean time Naruto was trying to talk his way out of the situation, to which he was paying no mind.

By the time he realized that Sasuke was attacking his lips and a tongue was begging for entrance. A hand snuck under his shirt and tweaked a nipple that caused a chain reaction of him gasping and Sasuke thrusting his tongue into his mouth. His hands pulled at Sasuke trying to force the boy off of him, but it was too late. The raven had already noticed he was hard and pressed down with his hips.

Naruto moaned and his body responded by thrusting up. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop, that this was going to hurt Sasuke more than before. This was giving him too much hope. But his mind could not override the pleasure he was getting from the sensation. So they both took off in a race to completion, thrusting hard against one another. Ending with the two gasping for breath and cum splattered underwear.

He rested his forehead against Naruto's trying to catch his breath, when he saw the look in the other's eyes. A chilling sensation ran through his body at the sight:

Naruto was crying.

He didn't know what Naruto could be crying about and Sasuke became confused for the second time today. He took his face in his hands, holding his palms against whiskered cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked the question with such sincere innocence, it only made Naruto cry harder.

"Because I'm hurting you again. This isn't right Sasuke. It's just not right. I mean…" he choked back a sob and took a calming breath. "At the end of the day I know that what I did is going to affect you. That what we just did means so much more to you than it does to me and by telling you that, it hurts you so badly. I never wanted to hurt you, I never did, but I realized that too late and now… now you're c-crying t-too."

Naruto broke down in the end. Seeing Sasuke like that, with his face covered in tears for the second time, it wasn't the way he was supposed to be. They held on to each other, praying that the pain and the hurt would go away, that all of it would disappear.

"M-make it stop, N-Naruto. Please j-just make it s-stop." Sasuke sniveled into his shoulder. "Make this hurt l-leave. Make m-my heart heal. Let me l-love you like n-no one else can. And if n-not just m-make the p-pain go away…"

"Oh, Sasuke, I know it hurts. That's what happens when you have a broken heart. I'm so sorry that I can't love you like you want me to. I'm sorry that I have made you feel this aching pain. I feel it too. I feel it for you, but I can't take it away, I don't know how. I'm so sorry."

They both stayed there, in that position. Naruto had Sasuke cradled to his chest, just letting him weep, and Sasuke was clinging to Naruto like a child. Both boys had no one they could rely on. No one they could talk to, parents were long dead and none of the teachers would understand. After Sasuke's breathing had become less shallow Naruto looked down and he was asleep. Probably exhausted from all the crying and the emotional toll it had on him.

He moved slowly as not to wake him and picked up the boy. He placed him on the couch and got the blanket that was draped over the back and placed it over his sleeping form. Afterwards he went to his own bed sliding into the covers, too tired to do anything else, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a raging headache and on an unfamiliar couch. Then the memories of what happened yesterday swooped in on him… The memories he wanted to forget. He sat up and stretched.

_I guess this is the best I'm going to get from him…_

At that moment Naruto walked into the room.

"How did you sleep?" He asked politely, almost distantly.

"Pretty well, although your couch isn't the most comfortable," he smirked.

Naruto smiled brightly, Sasuke was back. "Well it's not my fault; you fell asleep before you left."

"You wanna get me some breakfast, dobe. I'm starving."

"Don't call me dobe, Sasuke-teme. Besides you know where all the stuff is, get breakfast yourself."

"Tch." Sasuke began to get up and felt the aftermath of what happened last night and blushed.

"Hey Naruto can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure there are some in the dresser." He spoke while walking towards the kitchen, waving his hand absent mindedly.

Quickly Sasuke rushed into the bedroom and looked through the clothes Naruto owned. Finding something more presentable than the blonde's normal dress, he walked out of the bedroom with clothes in hand.

"Do mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Sure, there are some extra towels in the cabinet."

Across the hall from Naruto's bedroom was the bathroom. Walking in and shutting the door, Sasuke stripped, getting in the shower.

_It's so cold without you. To know I never had you, to feel as though I could have and then have it ripped away from me._

_It's making my body freeze over with ice. My heart is a black hole. Never will I trust anyone. Never will I love anyone. I will be like my heart, cold and deathly. _

_I need the warmth that comes with your touch. I need the life that comes with your smile. I love you, sunlight is who you are and I am the darkness. But you won't come down from the skies to save me from the darkness of who I am. You can't. That's why you don't love me, because there's another sun in your life._

_It's so cold._

Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself. Staying strong. That was what he had to focus on. Being the person he was before he became this whining sniveling baby. Let the water wash away all that he was before. Let his eyes become clear with understanding. Let him become himself.

The water ran cold and Sasuke just stood there, unmoving, unfeeling. He heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Sasuke, are you ok? You've been in there for a while…" Naruto tried to mask his nervousness.

Sasuke couldn't find the voice to respond. Instead he just turned off the water and got out. Drying off he put on the black tee and some cargo pants, slowly making his way out of the steamy bathroom.

He walked past Naruto without even a glance in his direction.

"Wait, Sasuke," the blond grabbed his arm, "is something wrong?"

Dead eyes turned towards him. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned." Turning back around, he headed into the kitchen, pulling his arm out of Naruto's grasp.

This wasn't Sasuke. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Sasuke wasn't supposed be looking so lifeless. Not that he didn't really seem like that when you meet him, but those who know him, know that he has a lot more personality than what Naruto just experienced. He seemed fine just moments ago. An anxious feeling swelled in the boy's chest. Sasuke might never be his Sasuke again.

And that scared Naruto.

He chased after the boy. Calling out, "Are you sure? I know you were ok earlier, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why wouldn't I be ok, Naruto?" true perplexity in his voice, like he had just forgotten what happened.

"You can't be serious, don't you remember what happened?"

"I don't remember because I don't want to. I chose to forget, and you should too."

He looked at Sasuke and blinked, "But I don't… I don't want forget…" his voice became quiet.

"You should want to."

"But why? Yesterday I learned more about you than I may in my entire life. I don't just want to forget something so important."

"You should want to so that you can go on with your life without the guilt of knowing that you 'let me down' or that I was a crying whining baby. So that I don't have to remember every day that you don't love me too."

Brokenly, he reached out, wanting to comfort him, "Sasuke…"

"Don't touch me!" The raven jerked backwards, away from the blonde.

Hurt flashed across Naruto's face and Sasuke looked down.

"Just don't try to… to help me anymore, ok Naruto? I don't want to act like I'm fine, but I have to for my own sake so that I don't get caught up in you again. I want to get over you and I have to do it on my own. So don't touch me and try to get too close, because it will only hurt me more. And it hurts you too; I can see it in your eyes. Every time you look at me. You hate that you hurt me so you hate yourself in return, but I don't hate you for not loving me. I hate that I'm not stronger, so I can take the pain-"

"But Sasuke that's not what it's about! It's not about being able to handle the pain, because sometimes you just can't and that's fine. It's ok to be hurt because sometimes that's the only way you can feel what's real. And your love is real, Sasuke, so, so real. If being hurt helps you deal with it, if crying helps, or if being alone helps, I will do anything you need me to do so you can be not hurt anymore."

Sasuke smiled sadly, "Thank you, Naruto, but I don't know what I need yet. I just know that if I keep putting up a fake front then it will hurt more than before. I can't change that, so please just let me be for a while, all right?"

"All right. I'll do anything to get back what we had before."

"I don't think we can get that back. I was misguided by my feelings and now I don't think things will ever be the same." A tear rolled down his cheek. "It's so stupid, I hate being like this… weak." He turned and walked towards the door, saying it more to himself than to Naruto.

"Sasuke don't leave!"

"I'm sorry but I have to. Just do this for me: don't follow."

Naruto stopped moving and let the words flow through his mind. This is what he had to do for Sasuke, let him be. He needed this. They both did, they needed time to process such life changing events. That's what they did for the next couple of weeks, stayed separate and processed everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**So over the past few weeks i have been kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews my story has been getting so if you could review after it would make me a lot more motivated to write the next chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

In the weeks that went by, people could feel the tension between Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them sat by each other at lunch, they didn't speak during or after class either. Every one of their friends could tell something was wrong but didn't ask. They didn't want to for fear of Sasuke's wrath.

He had been a lot meaner. He barely talked to anyone and when he did it was cruel. Naruto just watched, waiting for when Sasuke would open up again.

"Dude, what's up between you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked one day.

"Nothing. We… me and him just," Naruto struggled to find the right words, "got into a fight that's it."

"But your fights have never lasted this long and you know it. There's something else going on and everybody thinks so too."

"I just can't tell you ok Kiba? It's not for me to say."

"So you can't trust me to keep secret whatever happened between you two." The dog pouted.

"No! Don't think that. We've been friends for so long but I can't tell you. It's Sasuke's secret not mine so I can't tell you and I think he might kill me if I do."

"All right, all right calm down. Yeah I wouldn't really want to get Sasuke on my bad side right now either."

"If you two are finished talking, maybe we can finish our discussion." Iruka glared at them and they looked sheepishly back.

"Trust me, you don't." Naruto whispered, after Iruka had begun talking again.

The day ended the same way it had for a while. The same boring conversations of how have you been dealing and you should get this thing fixed with Sasuke. Naruto was too lost in his own thoughts to realize someone else was walking in the hallway before he ran into them. Papers went flying and Naruto fell to the ground with an 'oomph.'

The boy looked up to see it was Kakashi whom he had run into. Naruto's face quickly heated up and he stuttered out an apology.

"I think it was my fault as much as yours, Naruto." Kakashi smiled and Naruto nearly melted. Even though he couldn't even see the man's mouth…. how sad is that?

"No it was my fault. Here let me get those for you." Naruto started picking up the papers with Kakashi and neatly stacked them.

"So how has it been going with you and Sasuke?"

"Wh-what?"

"C'mon Naruto. Everybody knows there something going on between you two."

"Well we talked after the bathroom incident."

"What did he tell you Naruto?"

"I can't tell you. Sasuke would get mad at me."

"You know you can tell me and trust me not tell anyone. I'm your teacher, I swear to you, I will tell no one, but first you have to trust me."

"I-I do trust you." Naruto gulped, this was it. "Sasuke came over on Saturday and we talked a while about what happened…" That was when Naruto retold everything that had been weighing him down. All his worries and sadness about what happened between him and Sasuke. How he had been waiting for Sasuke to talk to him again but it had been two and a half weeks and still nothing.

"So you're sure you don't love Sasuke?"

"Yes, I like someone else," Naruto snapped his mouth closed. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"And who would that be Na-ru-to?" Oh god, he wanted to melt again. Stupid silky voice.

"I-I can't tell y-you sensei…" He looked down as blush spread across his cheeks.

It finally clicked. Kakashi realized it: Naruto liked him. A smirk found its way to his sensei's face.

"Could it be me whom you like Naruto?"

The boy gasped, he'd been found out. There was no point in hiding it now. "M-maybe."

"I thought we talked about this Naruto. You have to look at me when I'm talking to you."

Bright blue eyes looked up at his sensei.

"There, now that is so much better. Don't you think so too?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, sensei."

"Call me Kakashi," Naruto shuddered at the lowered tone. "School is over, after all."

"…"

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi walked towards Naruto, breathing in his ear, "Cat got your tongue?"

The blonde body visibly trembled. Now was Kakashi's chance, he pulled down his mask and took Naruto's head in his hands kissing him lightly. Naruto was still too shocked to do anything, so he waited for him to respond. The fox recovered quickly and started kiss Kakashi back.

It became deeper, more passionate. Tongue was added and Naruto literally melted, he couldn't keep himself from falling to his knees. The silver haired male went down with him, both still attached but the mouth. Then Naruto had a revelation, they were still at the school, in a classroom, with the door wide open.

He pulled Kakashi away, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" the older man said, out of breath.

"We're still at the school." Kakashi blinked and moved quickly; pulling Naruto out to his car he set him in there.

"Go to my house," Naruto said, and Kakashi drove as fast as he could toward Naruto's house.

They finally made it to the his small home and burst through the door, hands touching everywhere they could. Bodies were pressed against one another; they wanted as little space between each other as possible.

Clothing was shed and the beauty of the two bodies were shown to one another. Naruto ran a curious hand down Kakashi's muscular chest in awe. He was so perfect.

Everything was like wild fire from that moment on. kissing, touching and moaning were the only things Naruto was able to focus on as he finally got what he'd been waiting for since he started as one of Kakashi's students. He screamed in pleasure and Kakashi moaned lowly as they came.

They came off their highs and Kakashi rolled off Naruto, onto his back. the blonde nestle into his side, draping an arm across his chest.

"I love you…" he said quietly before falling asleep.

Kakashi was shocked, to say the least. He knew the boy liked him, but love that was something totally different. That couldn't happen between and student and teacher, it was too dangerous. He made sur the blonde was asleep before removing himself from Naruto's arms and got dressed before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>The sun shone down through a slit in the curtained windows, rousing Naruto from his deep slumber. He blinked a few times trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Not being able to help the smile that spread across his face as he remembered the events of last night, he rolled over. Looking across the bed he saw….no one…. Then he rushed out of bed, looking into the bathroom across the hall.<p>

There was no one, no one in his bed, no one near his bed, and no one in the bathroom. He was alone.

Naruto felt a lump rise in his throat. _I knew it, I knew he wouldn't be here, but I did it anyways hoping, praying he would stay… _

**Of course he wouldn't, are you so foolish as to think he would stay for you. You're broken, unwanted, unloved. You were always a screw up to him, why would he want to be with you now? Of all the people he could choose? He could have anyone he wanted, he wouldn't choose you. **

Tears gathered in the boys eyes. Burying his face in his hands he tried to hold back those which threatened to fall.

**He could never loved you…**

That was it, the thing that broke his will. He cried. The infinite tears that turned into sobs, he curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and hands held to his face. Trying to stop the tears…

* * *

><p><strong>Please just press the button... the cookies are waiting just oe the other side of that click. Just click that blue button already! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you, everyone, for your nice reviews on my last chapter. Here's the next one so please enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

Naruto spent the rest of his weekend in that ball. Not moving or caring that he should eat. He stayed there crying about what he never had. About what was taken from him by a person who didn't care enough to even stay with him till morning.

When Monday came people could clearly see the changes in Naruto's behavior. His hair was more tousled than usual. His eyes had dark circles and his skin was pale for being so tan. Clothing was wrinkled and he smelled… ok. Kiba was in shock. He couldn't even guess what Naruto had been through to get this bad.

"Hey man… are you ok? You seem kinda out of it."

Haunted eyes looked up at Kiba, "No I'm not, but I have to deal because we are in school now and the things I want to say have to wait until later." He tried to give a smile but winced, like it hurt him to.

"Ok but if you need to talk sooner we can ditch this place and go to the mall." Naruto nodded and they went to their first class.

The blond hadn't done the reading over the weekend, being too overwhelmed with sorrow to do anything.

"Naruto," Iruka chastised, "Didn't you do anything over your break?"

The boy couldn't find the voice to answer his teacher, instead just shook his head no. Iruka sighed, what was he going to do with this kid?

"All right. Just make sure you have it done because we are going to have our exam next week on Tuesday."

The class went on as normal and as quickly as it began, it ended. Kiba walked to his next class with him, truly concerned for his friend but not knowing what to do. Naruto began to panic, anatomy was next. Before he could think about it too long the door was staring him in the face. Calming himself he let a stony look pass over his features and made his way into the classroom.

Class began as it should and Naruto hadn't passed out yet. That was a good sign if you ask him.

About thirty minutes into his lecture Kakashi asked, "Can anyone tell me what bone in your body the tibia is?"

Everybody looked down at their textbooks. Everyone that is except for Naruto who was staring absentmindedly out the window.

"Naruto, would you like to answer the question?"

Lifeless eyes glared up at his teacher and Kakashi inwardly flinched. These were not the same eyes he had seen last Friday. These were changed eyes. Had he done this? The boy shrugged and looked back out the window. He seemed to have gotten his point across fairly well.

Kakashi sighed and went back to his lecture. It took too long for the bell to ring. It took too long for Naruto to gather his things, because when he finally had Kakashi had stopped him at the door. The older man grabbed Naruto's arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Yo, Naruto, what's up with you?"

"…" he shrugged and tried to pull his arm away from Kakashi's grasp. This caused the teacher to clench harder, Naruto winced.

"Sorry! Sorry, here," he let go and the boy turned to leave. "That's not what I mean, I still want to talk to you." he said exasperated by the blonde's behavior.

Naruto looked expectantly at his sensei.

"I… I wanted to apologize about what happened the other day. It was a mistake. You need to forget it ever happened and find someone else to…love…" Naruto's eyes widened then his bottom lip trembled as he tried to hold in his weakness.

He ran.

He could hear Kakashi calling him in the distance, but chose to ignore him. Kakashi wanted Naruto to love someone else.

He didn't want to see him again… ever.

Finding Kiba, all he had to do was look at him and the dog knew he needed to leave.

"So, what happened?" Kiba asked upon entering the mall.

"He… last Friday, when I was walking out of the school I ran into him. Papers went everywhere and I helped him clean them up. After I walked back to the classroom with him and one thing led to another and I accidently told him I liked him-"

"Y-you what? Do you know how incredibly important that was to keep secret?"

"Yes! Of course I do….now…."

"Waddaya mean 'now'? What else happened? Continue." He demanded.

"Well after that he got real close and kissed me. Like full on mouth to mouth, tongue and everything. We, um, went back to my place and kinda, well, had sex…" Naruto looked down, pain welling in his chest.

Kiba could only stare at his friend incredulously. "You had sex with him… how the hell did that happen? One minute he's just your teacher and next he is making out with you and fucking you at your house?"

Naruto winced, tears coming to his eyes. It hurt so badly, "A-and that's not the w-worst part, K-Kiba. After I-I woke up I s-saw he had l-left. No note, no g-goodbye, j-just up and left." the boy was sobbing. "I th-think I know h-how Sasuke feels n-now. I even t-told him I l-loved him, not on p-purpose, it j-just slipped out, after w-we were… done…"

Kiba looked at his friend in distress and pulled him into the bathroom, away from peering eyes.

Suddenly Naruto was in a warm embrace.

_Not the right one…_

But he knew Kiba was trying to help so he just cried until he was calmer and let go of him.

"Feel better now?"

Naruto tried to smile but ended up grimacing instead. "It still hurts…" he whispered.

"And it should. Naruto, what Kakashi did to you wasn't right. You have to talk to hi-"

"No!" He shouted pushing farther away. "I hate him I never want to see him again! It hurts so bad and I don't want to feel like this anymore. It's his fault; don't make me go to him. Please, Kiba please don't make me." He was crying again and on his knees.

This was not the Naruto Kiba knew. Naruto was strong and independent. Kind and brave, powering through pain, even when his godfather died, even when he had been alone his whole life. He wanted the old Naruto back.

"Shhh, Naruto, calm yourself. Breath." Naruto started to become more tranquil with every breath he took. "I know it hurts. You don't have to talk to him now. Take as much time as you need and when you are willing he is there, all right?"

"What if I never want to talk to him?"

"You will once all of this settles. It may take a while, but everything will be ok again Naruto."

"What if I never want to talk again? Because that's what this makes me feel like doing. It makes me feel that I am as worthless as everyone has said I was since I was born."

"But you're not worthless Naruto! You have to believe that. There are so many other people that care about you. They want you for who you are. For all your fault and defects, for all the things your good at and all the things you're not, you are wanted."

"But the person that matters most doesn't and that's why I want be silent. Please tell the others it's not their fault if I don't talk to them, ok?"

Kiba looked at his friend uncertainly, he had said everything he could to try and convince his friend but he wouldn't listen. The dog nodded and Naruto smiled, he went along easier than the blonde would have thought.

"Thank you."

**Please review and the next chapter might get out sooner. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last time. i know this one took me a bit longer to post but i promise the next chapter is almost finished. Thanks for your patience and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Sasuke had needed to talk to Naruto since he hadn't found him at lunch. But the boy could find him nowhere on the school grounds. Waiting until school was over; Sasuke left to go over to Naruto's to see why he had ditched. When he got there he was about to knock but he heard crying from the other side of the door.

Banging through the door, and surprising Naruto, Sasuke took the boy in his arms for he knew what had probably happened. Last Friday he had seen Naruto kissing Kakashi in the classroom. He was going to ask a question about the assignment but left after what he saw. Naruto was thankful the raven had showed up, maybe this was the end of Sasuke not talking to him.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I didn't. I needed to talk to you and you weren't anywhere at school. I wanted to tell you that it hurt more to be away from you than to be with you and not really _be with_ you. So I want to stay by your side, even if it's not the way I want."

"Thank you so much. I missed you and talking to you. I wanted _my_ Sasuke back."

"And now _my _Naruto is gone. What happened to him?"

"He's been broken and I don't know if he'll ever get fixed."

"What did Kakashi do to you Naruto?" Sasuke demanded and saw the boy flinch at the name.

"He… he…" Naruto broke down again and the brunette waited patiently. When he was ready the fox began his tale again. All and everything Kakashi came into the light for Sasuke. What hit him the hardest is what Naruto had accidently said to Kakashi after they had done it. Although Sasuke was hurt to hear it he was more enraged about how the sensei was inadvertently making Naruto do. Lose his will to speak.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, putting his hand on the raven's cheek, "I know you're angry, but you can't do anything to help me with this. It's not for you to help with, just trust me. It will do more damage than good. So let me stop talking, at least for a little while. I swear I will get better again I just need time to, like you did." Sasuke nodded and was given a warm smile, "Thank you."

"I will do this for you," he spoke, then he whispered, "Only because I can see it will hurt him too…"

"Good, now I don't want to talk about this anymore, you wanna go catch a movie?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They reached the theater in about ten minutes and Naruto had been chattering away about a new cool movie that had come out. When they got into the theater familiar silver hair shown through the crowd at ticket line and another unfamiliar woman was with him. Naruto hadn't noticed yet and Sasuke didn't want to ruin his mood, so he didn't say anything. They bought their tickets and the blond was going to get the snacks while Sasuke found their seats.

The raven walked into cinema seven and saw what he wished never would have walked through the doors. Kakashi was sitting in the middle of the theater making out with the same blonde haired chick. And he thought that his teacher had actually cared for Naruto. He couldn't believe it; he saw the hallway light shine as Naruto walked through the door with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks.

"So Sasuke," he said quietly, "did you find a seat?"

He shook his head, "No, but Naruto I think we should go…"

"How come? What's-"

He saw it. Third row back there _he _was sucking faces with some _woman._

Tugging on his arm Sasuke urged the boy, "Naruto, let's go, _now_!"

The fox could feel his blood boil the more he watched the scene in front of him. There was barely anyone in the theater. Maybe some people he would never see again so he wanted to explode but then remembered what he promised. Pressing his mouth into a hard line he saw Kakashi look up, probably feeling the intense stare he was being given. Naruto dropped his stuff in the trash, flipped him the bird, and walked out.

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi calling out to get him to come back Naruto kept moving. He tripped trying to get out of his seat.

"Seriously, Naruto wait!" He finally caught up to them reaching out to the boy. Sasuke stood between him and Naruto protectively, smacking the hand away.

"You cannot touch him." he spoke firmly.

"Let me talk to him."

"No."

"Sasuke I have to talk to him-"

"NO! You can't because you hurt him. It's not right Kakashi, it's just not." Sasuke felt a hand on his sleeve urging him to leave.

Naruto's head was down. After all the rage had left him he felt pain and sadness. The raven turned towards Naruto and lifted his head with his hand. Staring into those blue eyes he knew he was going to cry if they didn't leave. Sasuke took Naruto's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze he whispered that they would leave after he said one more thing.

"Look, I know you want to talk to him, but you missed your chance after class today. So please don't talk to him after making out with that girl. Just go back to your movie and forget we were ever here."

Sasuke glared one last time and left with Naruto clinging to his arm, barely keeping it together. Kakashi watched them go with mixed feelings. After they got out the double glass doors he saw Naruto break down. He clung to Sasuke as though he were holding on for his life. He shook with the sobs because it was so much more real when he saw it before his very eyes. Kakashi could never love him.

"C'mon Naruto let's go. We can eat dinner together and you can sleep over, all right?"

He nodded; it would be nice not to be alone.

"Good, now let's go get some dinner. Wanna get ramen?"

He nodded again, "That'd be great." He gave a small smile, showing Sasuke he was a little better.

By the time they got to Ichiraku's Naruto was so excited. This was the first time he had been back in a while and couldn't wait to taste that delicious ramen once again. After sitting down Sasuke chose his quickly but Naruto just seemed as though he couldn't decide.

"What do you want? I'm paying so you don't have to hold back."

Smiling brightly Naruto ordered one of everything. The waitress looked at him disbelievingly but Sasuke just smirked. He knew how much the blond could shovel down; he was like a freaking black hole. Once their food arrived Naruto's eyes got that look in them which told Sasuke this wasn't going to take long because he was hungry. Thirty minutes later, the boy was done and the raven was paying.

"You ready to head out?"

"Sure, are we gonna go back to your place?"

"Well not if you want to go somewhere else."

"We could head back, I'm kinda tired anyways."

"Yeah so am I maybe I'll put a movie on."

"I want to talk to you too. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

"It does feel like it's been a while." Sasuke pulled out his key once they got to the house and opened the door ushering Naruto inside.

"I keep forgetting how big your house is." He ran towards the living room and started up the Xbox that was there and put in Call of Duty.

"Seriously Naruto we play that every time you're here." Sasuke whined.

"Yeah, but I don't have an Xbox so you just have to deal. Besides I can play and talk really well on this game, other ones I have to focus harder." Sasuke gave in shaking his head and sighing.

"What did you want to talk bout?" he said while grabbing a controller.

"Well what made you want to still hang out with me after you found out what happened between me and _him_?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he hated Kakashi for this. "Well, I just sorta figured that _he_ was kinda of a player and that if he got with you he might not stay. I knew you would need someone else who had gone through this before you."

Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I never looked at it like that, how much this might be affecting you."

"No, Naruto don't think like that. Yeah it still hurts but less because I just like being with you. Besides I'm so pissed right now I don't think putting the conversation around _him_ is going to help anything."

"You're right." He voice sounded sadder and quieter. Sasuke glance at the boy beside him, he was frowning again.

"Naruto, it's not your fault Kakashi's an ass, you should care less about him right now. He left you not the other way around. I know you're sad and I know it hurts."

"I don't want to hurt. I want to feel like myself now."

"Patience is key. Have you ever heard the phrase 'time heals the heart'?"

He shook his head no.

"Well it's telling the truth. You just have to wait because it eventually stops hurting and you get over it. I know I will eventually and find a good guy like you, but I have to wait and so do you. Kakashi's not even that great, you deserve a guy who's better than he is."

"Thank you, Sasuke, really. You kinda know the right things to say to me."

Sasuke smiled, "That's because I'm your best friend."

Later that night they went to bed. Naruto felt a lot better and hoped to get a good night's sleep to prepare him for the long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>All right everybody i challenge you to click that button and leave me a review... ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I think the story is close to being over so I wanted to thank you guys for all your story alerts and favorites, I also had some really nice reviews over all I want to thank **

**deykemol, **

**Deathwish91296, **

**sideshowshuichi, **

**an anonymous reviewer,**

** Aoi, **

**Someone,**

** Shadow2485, **

**mysilentdeath13,**

**craftyjoe,**

**HoodedNinja,**

**KitElizaKing,**

**midnight-camilla, **

**and sasunarufan20.**

**Thank you all again and please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Weeks had gone by and Naruto refused to utter a word to Kakashi, or in front of his friends at school. He refused to speak no matter how much his friends begged and pleaded for him to talk. He only spoke to Sasuke and Kiba. They missed the blonde ball of hyperactive energy that used to keep the clouds from hanging too lowly over their little group of friends. He still ate lunch with them and sat with some of them in class but he never spoke a word.

By the time the second week passed some of them, like Kankuro and Sai had gotten used to it. Though others, like Lee and Sakura, had not given up on trying to make him talk. They hadn't understood why he stopped in the first place but they knew it must have been something bad had happened to cause him such distress.

No one was taking it harder than Kakashi.

He had trained his ears to become attune to the blonde's voice, although it wasn't hard to hear him in the first place, over the years he had had Naruto in his class. Now it was like he was deaf. All he used to hear was gone and it felt like his ear drums had been punched out. His Naruto was no longer Naruto anymore. This bedraggled being that was his Naruto had been replaced. The boy now came to school with dark circles under his eyes, they were a constant. His skin had become almost a pale yellow, as if he hadn't gotten sun in days. His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, used to be so full of life, now they were dark and hollow.

Kakashi was haunted by those eyes.

He felt a pain run through his chest as he asked Naruto another question during his lecture. It had become routine, just to get a reaction out of him.

"Come on Naruto. I know you know the answer."

Again all he received was a simple shrug.

The silvered haired male looked to another student who was raising their hand.

"Yes, Kirame."

"The answer is…." Blah, blah, blah, he didn't want to hear her speak.

"Very good." And he began writing on the board again. Glancing back at the blonde he saw the boy was looking out the window again. How he passed this or any of his classes Kakashi had no idea.

Another pang shot through his chest when Naruto turned the glare he held on his face towards Kakashi. Class went onward. Though it was hard to focus with Naruto continuously glaring at him. He gave them homework and they were able to finish that during class. The bell rang and it was over.

He stopped Naruto from leaving. He had to hear this boy's voice, it was like his life was torn away from him when the blonde's melodious voice was ripped from his grasp. The boy looked expectantly at the man, no word was spoken.

Kakashi frowned, "What do I have to do to make you speak? To make you tell me your pain, to let me listen to your sorrows. All I want to do is hear you voice again. Naruto," even though it was just a whisper, that name held more emotion than any word he had ever spoken, "it pains me to know I hurt you so badly that now you refuse to talk at all. Please just say something…"

Naruto's eyes flared with anger. Kakashi wanted to hear him speak? After what _he _had put him through! _Kakashi _was the one who had done this to him and he wasn't going to let him off so easy. Not talking was the best way to get across the point he wanted. It was easier this way. Then he didn't have to worry about letting something slip, or let anyone hear the slight tremble in his voice when Kakashi's name came up in a conversation, or let anyone see him cry…

He didn't want to cry but it just came out sometimes and not speaking held that in. Naruto shook his head at his sensei; he would never speak, especially not to this man.

The silver-haired man looked into the eyes of the boy in front of him. The rage he saw there made his eyes widen. It was all his fault. He made Naruto this way, the sensei's eyes filled with tears and he looked away for fear of what his student might think if he saw him cry. The most impassive, detached person crying over a teenage boy.

He had suspected that he had done this to him but it was hard to accept until it was staring him in the face. To think that you could never be in love is one thing, and then actually knowing you are in love is another. That's why Kakashi was holding back the tears; he hurt the only person who he might ever love. He broke Naruto to the point where he may never be the same person again.

Naruto looked at his sensei and his rage dissipated. He couldn't stay angry with him when he knew that Kakashi was hurting too. It was amazing what people realize when you have all this time to think and not speak. He realized that Kakashi liked him a lot more than the man was willing to admit. But until he was willing to do something about it, he would stay silent.

His sensei looked up to see the boy had already walked out. And he let the tears fall.

Kakashi never cried. Not when his best friend died, not when his oldest teacher and father figure died, Jiraiya, and especially not when his father died. But cried for this boy, this simple broken boy, whom he had made heartbroken and lonely.

_If only I had stayed. If only I had let myself be loved for once instead of running away from anything in my life that is good. I want to love him…but I'm afraid of what's going to happen if I do. Then there's the question of whether or not he's actually going to take me back. He could get over me. He could already be over me and is just doing this to make me suffer. God, I hate myself…_

He called Tsunade and called in the rest of day sick. Since he had no more classes it was ok. Kakashi's slumped form got up from his desk and went home. He couldn't stand not being able to do anything to help the person he hurt, the person he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this time. Thank you for reading and please please review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm thinking that this will be the last chapter for this story and then i might create a sequel. You know because i left some loose ends with Sasuke and Kiba. So please read and review! also i want to thank the wonderful people who reviewed last time:**

**Shadow6485,**

**forgotten666,**

**KitELizaKing,**

**darkhuntressxir,**

**Deathwish91296,**

**ezcap1st**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

A month went by and Kakashi was starting to get anxious of Naruto's well being. He was worried the blonde might be getting too distracted because his grades were finally starting to fall like they should have earlier. He became more like Shikamaru, but he hadn't started sleeping in class. Still, he didn't care anymore and that scared Kakashi.

Iruka caught the look Kakashi was giving the boy as he passed in the hallway.

"You know, I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. All he did was shrug and walk away. I'm worried about him, Kakashi. I honestly think you should talk to him, you were the only one who really got through to him when he actually cared about his school work."

"I can't do anything about it Iruka. Besides I already tried and he wouldn't listen."

"Then try harder!"

"I can't."

"Why can't you? It's not like he's done anything to you! Naruto is like a son to me and you're the only one he trusts enough that he would talk to."

"Because he hasn't done anything to me I've-" Kakashi stopped before he could say anything that was detrimental.

"What did you do?" asked threateningly and glared at him.

"I didn't do anything. Just forget I said anything, I can't help him." with that he walked away.

It was free periods for him and he didn't have anything to do. He already graded all his papers and was just sitting at his desk when someone banged through the door.

"You have to do something Kaka-sensei!" Kiba shouted.

After Kakashi got over the shock of seeing his student so suddenly he asked, "What are you talking about Kiba?"

"There something wrong, Naruto hasn't talked to me in a week and the last time we did he said some bad stuff. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen. He just kept going on and on about how it hurt to bad to live like this and how he couldn't take the pain of knowing something was there that he couldn't have anymore."

"Wait, wait, you have to slow down and start from the beginning. What is happening with Naruto?" The teacher was frantic.

"It's funny how much you care about him even though you're not willing to admit it. Maybe Naruto was right to fall for you." he almost laughed but his face became more serious again. "This isn't the time to think about that, Naruto has been talking about 'ending it all.' He said he was tired of the pain he was being put through. Kakashi, you have to do something before this gets out of hand. Naruto may seem like a dumbass, but he has pretty deep feelings for you. Hell he said he loved you! You need to help him before he does something he regrets."

"But Sasuke won't even let me near him. This isn't my battle anymore, I have tried-"

"Well you haven't tried hard enough!" Kiba yelled, "Naruto is my best friend and if you won't do it for him at least do it to end the pain _your_ feeling." Kakashi's eyes widened, "Yeah you thought nobody noticed but I knew long before I knew Sasuke was in love with him and I know your hurting because of what he's doing. You have to remember he's just hurting you both and _you_ have to talk some sense into him, no one else can."

His eyes closed in contemplation. If he talked to Naruto then maybe he could tell him how much the blonde actually meant to him. Then again if he did, would the blonde accept him or would he push him away because he was still hurt.

"Fine, but I can't do it until after school, so it will have to wait for just a little while."

"Hopefully he can hang on till then…"

Kiba left and wished Naruto would just return to his normal self.

* * *

><p>Naruto had not spoken in a month and a half, every time he tried to by himself; his voice came out cracked and shaky. As he stood in front of a mirror, anger in his eyes, but also tears as he willed himself to speak words of hate towards the man he loved. They gathered in the corners of his eyes and he broke down, sobs controlled his body as he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. A howl, so alone, was let out, he was done with everything.<p>

Kakashi was walking to the little kitsune's house and his heart was a jumbled mess. He had never felt this way about anyone before and wanted to get close just to talk to him for a minute, but Sasuke was always there keeping him away from him. Then he left the poor blonde alone after they slept together. No one does that, why did he? Why did he have to kill whatever life was left in Naruto by going out with that girl? Just then Kakashi heard a howl that broke his heart.

Running… He now had to run away from his troubled life of who he was and how he broke his love's heart, then he also had to go to that same boy and ask him to come back into his life. Turning away from the way he lived as a sick person who only thought of himself he ran towards Naruto and towards the only person that would ever make him feel whole. Kakashi tore the door open of his small house and quickly glancing around the area, but not seeing him he made a mad dash to the bedroom.

There he was… curled up in a small ball near the edge of his bed, shaking. That was when Kakashi froze. He couldn't make a move towards Naruto knowing he had done this to him. The silver haired man choked back a sob; this was the moment of truth. Would he tell the blonde boy or would he just walk away?

He saw a flash of silver and he jolted into action.

"Wait, Naruto!" but he was too late to stop him, he had already cut one of his wrists. There was red everywhere. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

He shook the boy making sure he stayed awake. "Look straight at me Naruto, don't you dare close your eyes." But the boy couldn't resist the sweat sensation of falling into the comforting abyss. "Naruto!" He shook the boy trying to wake him, nothing. "Naruto, wake up!"

Tears began to fall from Kakashi's fear filled eyes. He couldn't lose him, not when he was this close.

_Just hold on a little bit longer, Naruto… please…_

Kakashi drove as fast as he could to the hospital trying to stop the bleeding in Naruto's arms. It didn't look like he was going to make it. He could feel life ebbing away from the boy as he sped along the highway. Parking his car in front of the white building he settled Naruto in his arms before racing towards the counter. A nurse saw him before he reached it and called an emergency medical team.

They took him from Kakashi's arms and put him on the roller bed, wheeling him into the emergency room. The silvered haired man took off after them but they wouldn't let him through and said it was something about protocol during a surgery. He went back to the waiting room and cried silently, as his body shook.

The doctor came out of the operating room and started to talk to Kakashi.

"Sir, you have to know that he had lost a lot of blood. He needs a transfusion promptly or he may not make it."

"well what's the problem?"

"Naruto has a rare type of blood, AB+, and we are out of stock from newborn twins that had the Hemolytic disease causing him to need a transfusion himself. If you know someone who might be able to help us within the next hour we might-"

"I can…" Kakashi whispered.

"Sorry, what did you cay, sir?"

"I can, I have the same blood type."

"Then you must come with me immediately."

They reached the room in minutes and Kakashi was quickly set in a chair and told to take off his jacket. They stuck the needle in his arm and began to pump blood into the pale boy. After Kakashi felt extremely light headed the doctor took out the needle with a smile.

"You just save his life."

"I'm so glad," he said weakly.

Some nurses took him out to the waiting room saying Naruto would get stitched up and be out in no time. In the mean while he was left to his own thoughts.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, but he had seen it so clearly. He had seen all the times Naruto looked as if he were going to die or that something bad was going to happen. Now that it had Kakashi couldn't handle it. The weight of everything crashed down on him as he broke down in sobs. He knew Naruto would hurt himself, Kiba had even warned him. He said his friend had talked about just ending all the pain he was in.

_Why hadn't I gone sooner? Why couldn't I just put aside my selfishness and go to him when he needed me? I hate myself for doing this to him. For making him go this far…_

His brain shut down after that, he couldn't think anymore about Naruto.

* * *

><p>He didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke to someone shaking him.<p>

"Sir," a soft voice spoke, "Sir, the person you brought in has come out of surgery."

"Where is he? How was the surgery? Is he awake?" Frantic questions popped into his mind.

"Calm down, everything went well and he was taken to room 312 and I don't know if he has woken up yet but the anesthesia should be wearing off soon."

She motioned with her hand for him to follow her. They arrived swiftly and after Kakashi was inside he saw Naruto sleeping on the bed. He was so peaceful looking, calm, as if nothing had even happened to him. He sat down at the boy's side carefully embracing his hand in his own and stared at it because he couldn't look at the boy's face right then. The nurse left quietly.

"Thank god you're ok. I'm so glad; I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never see those bright and shining eyes of yours, and that your smile would never light up my heart again. I thought I would never get to tell you….that I love you…"

His voice was quiet and reverent as he spoke the words he had never spoken to anyone before.

He went on with more courage, "I didn't realize it until I was about to lose you for real. You are like no one I have ever met before and I love you so much. I love that you put everyone before yourself. I love that you can't stop talking because I love the sound of your voice. I love that you loved me and I hope you still do –"

"I do," Kakashi jumped as Naruto spoke quietly. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion. "I love you." His voice was thick with tears.

"Don't cry, Naruto." He whipped away the boy's tears.

"I'm just so happy. I'm happy that you saved me, and that I'm still here to listen to you say those things about me. And to hear you say you love me."

"I love you." he kissed Naruto's forehead, "I love you." he kissed his cheeks, "I love you." he kissed his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto responded and hooked his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed roughly back.

_Finally… _

It was finally what they both wanted and needed.

"Promise you'll never scare me like that again?"

"Only if you promise to never leave me again."

Kakashi nodded and they sealed their vow with a kiss. It got heated and he crawled onto the medical bed straddling the boy's hips. A hand slipped under his nightgown and Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Not… not right now." Kakashi looked at him confused. "I just don't feel that _now_ is the right time to… well you know, and especially when I just tried to kill myself over you."

Kakashi looked down and got off the bed sitting back down in the chair. A lump rose in his throat and pain rising in his chest. "You're right. We shouldn't now. I got carried away."

"Kakashi," he spoke his name with tenderness, "look at me." Grey eyes turned toward him, "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just afraid of what will happen after…." He trailed off not being able to keep his voice from shaking. "I know it's probably not going to happen again, but… but I'm still afraid."

His eyes widened, "Naruto," he grasped his love's face, looking him straight in the eye, "I will never leave you again. I swear this on my life. I realized what I did was due to my own fear of letting someone into my life. I love you and if I ever let you down like that I think I would die myself. There is nothing more important than you. I love you, more than my own life."

"And I you. But please don't say stuff like that. I love you too much to even think about the possibility of you dying."

"But you almost did for me so why shouldn't I feel the same way?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"I want to because it's the only way that I can tell you I feel so strongly for you. I love you and I would die for you if I had to."

"I love you to and I would do the same."

They smiled at each other, "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Naruto's eyes widened with fear.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "I will still be here when you wake up."

"Then prove it to me," he patted the bed beside him. Kakashi smiled and got into the bed with him. he pulled Naruto into his arms and held him to his chest tightly. "Never let go."

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and remember to click that new blue button please :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so for all you people out there who want to tell me about AB+ blood and how people can donate to that if you are any type. Sorry about that but I was thinking about negative blood and that is more difficult to come by. So if you are just going to leave a review about how i didn't research before i posted please don't. **

**I want reviews that actually help my writing improve. So if you could do that it would be great.**

**Thank you,**

**Mystic**


End file.
